Elf Wars
Omega General of Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks |forces1 =United States Armed Forces *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy Mexican Armed Forces *Mexican Army **Mexican Air Force *Mexican Navy **Maritime Search and Rescue **Naval Infantry Corps East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy Federal Republic of China Armed Forces *Federal Republic of China Army *Federal Republic of China Air Force *Federal Republic of China Navy United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army *European Air Force *European Navy United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Air Force Oceania Defense Forces *Oceania Federal Marines *Oceania Federal Navy United Arab Emirates Armed Forces *United Arab Emirates Army *United Arab Emirates Navy *United Arab Emirates Air Force *United Arab Emirates Critical Infrastructure and Coastal Protection Authority Afghan Armed Forces *Afghan National Army Pakistan Armed Forces S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization *S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives |forces2 =Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks Armed Forces *Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks |casual1 = Large unspecified number of American soldiers Moderate to heavy casualties Maverick Hunter Axl Estimated 27 million humans and reploids |casual2 = Large unspecified number of Dr Isaak Weil's Mavericks |image = |caption = Above: Omega and army of Golems attacking the Californian city of San Diego. Below: U.S. Army Badger Company tanks deployed in the deserts of Afgahnistan. }}The Elf Wars is an extremely bloody series of battles that marked the closure of the Maverick Wars, one century prior to the events of the Mega Man Zero series. It is considered the worst war in history, and it was named for the exploitation of many Cyber-elves in the conflict. Although the Elf Wars lasted only three years, the casualties were extremely deep: approximately 45% of all Reploids and 30% of all humans were almost wiped out. The events of the Elf Wars are directly related to the storyline of the Zero games. Prelude :See also: Battle of San Diego. Battle of Tokyo, Battle of Dubai and Battle of Avalon Dam After X used the Mother Elf to delete the Sigma Virus in 2096, the number of Mavericks decreased significantly. It was at this point that the human scientist Dr. Isaak Weil proposed Project Elpizo: a plan to control all Reploids by combining the Mother Elf's rewriting abilities with a Reploid created to be a perfect ruler. Although X opposed this operation and Dr. Isaak Weil's "philosophy of rule" with his own "philosophy of coexistence", a fear of a long-lasting war resulted in increasing support for Project Elpizo. To further his own secret agenda of a new world order with him as ruler, Dr. Isaak Weil instigated the Elf Wars by killing Axl, X's best friend and stealing the Mother Elf herself and corrupting her with a "curse" that turned her into the Dark Elf. Dr. Isaak Weil then created the Baby Elves, infant copies of the Dark Elf which he used to make Reploids turn Maverick and fight each other on a grand scale, plunging the world into chaos. With full support from the human government, Dr. Isaak Weil continued Project Elpizo and attempted to exert total control over all Reploids in the world by combining the Dark Elf with the Reploid Omega. Omega was constructed from the body of Zero (who was in stasis at the time) because Dr. Isaak Weil believed that a body immune to infection would be the perfect weapon to end the Maverick Wars. Climax :See also: Bombing of Los Angeles, Attack on New Orleans and Attack of Las Vegas Zero's brain (or soul) wasn't in his body, and he was given a new body to help in the fight against Isaak Weil. X continued to fight in the front lines against Mavericks and deleting the evil Baby Elves, until he was joined by Zero. Together, X and Zero worked to capture the Dark Elf and eventually used her power to turn the tide of the battle. When the war reached its final stretch, the 60 members of D squadron, along with their 'Pinkie' DPVs, was flown 120 km into Iran in 6 MH-47Ds in 3 waves. Following their insertion, D squadron established a patrol laager at a remote location outside Afgahnistan and awaited the arrival of B squadron, who had driven overland from Jordan. Their approach to the plant was compromised, and a firefight developed which ended in one 'pinkie' having to be abandoned and destroyed, repeated attempts to assault the plant were halted, leading the American to call in an air strike which silenced the opposition December 30th, 2097. In the early morning of December 30th, 2098, U.S.-led forces and Sentinal Task Force operatives have planned to bring Dr. Isaak Weil to justice for murdering thousands of innocent people on U.S. soil at approximately 05:30 UTC, two F-117 Nighthawk stealth fighters from the 8th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron dropped four enhanced, satellite-guided 2,000-pound GBU-27 'Bunker Busters' on the compound. Complementing the aerial bombardment were nearly 40 Tomahawk cruise missiles fired from at least four ships, including the Ticonderoga-class cruiser USS Cowpens (CG-63), credited with the first to strike, Arleigh Burke-class destroyer USS Donald Cook, and two submarines in the North Atlantic Oceans. The first strike of the operation was carried out by members of the 160th SOAR: a flight of MH-60L DAPs (Direct Action Penetrators) and four 'Black Swarm' flights - each consisting of a pair of AH-6M Little Birds and a FLIR equipped MH-6M to identify targets for the AH-6s (each Black swarm flight was assigned a pair of A-10As) engaged Iraqi visual observation posts along the southern and western borders of Iraq. In the space of seven hours, more than 70 sites were destroyed, effectively depriving the Iraqi military of any early warning of the coming invasion. In December 30th, 2097, keeping with the rapid advance plan, the U.S. 3rd Infantry Division moved westward and then northward through the western desert toward Pennsylvania. The missile was intercepted and shot down by a Patriot missile seconds before hitting the complex. Subsequently, two A-10 Warthogs bombed the missile launcher. Hunt for Dr. Isaak Weil in Afghanistan :See also: Battle of Munich, Battle of Hong Kong and Hunt for Dr. Isaak Weil The 2nd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, which was attached to Regimental Combat Team One (RCT-1), pushed through Afghanistan and established a perimeter 15 kilometers (9.3 miles) north of the Afghan providence. Weil's Maverick reinforcements launched several counterattacks. As the significant gridlock occurred as U.S.-led and NATO coalition forces moving north converged on the Afghanistan's surrounding deserts. The December 31st 2097, the U.S. Army 101st Airborne Division continued its attack north in support of the 3rd Infantry Division. It started with U.S. AH-64 Apache helicopter gunships setting out on a mission to attack of Weil's Mavericks Armored Division was under fire by American air support. B Squadron, Delta Force (known as "Wolverines,") accompanied by several U.S. Air Force Special Tactics teams, a Delta intelligence and targeting cell, several military working dog teams with there attack of Dr. Weil's Maverick forces were captured by the U.S. Special Forces and Sentinel Task Force. U.S. Navy a total of 64 Tomahawk cruise missiles struck the Command Centers is under attack by American cruise missiles. On the December 4th to 24th, the Combat Controllers attached to the ODAs vectored in US Navy F/A-18s which dropped six 500 lb JDAMs that shut down any further resistance. During the night, four AC-130 gunships maintained the pressure on the retreating Ansar al-Islam terrorists as they pulled back toward the Dr. Weil's headquarters; the next day, Task Force Viking seized the high ground and pushed down through the Weil's Mavericks Forces was destroyed by American air support. Later, the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force operatives are deployed to the deserts of Afghanistan to hunt down Dr. Weil's Maverick associates and end the Elf Wars for good. After days of heavy fighting, the sixty men are eventually cut down to fifteen. It was at this point that the U.S. Special Forces and Sentinel Task Force teams decided to evacuate the hospital's occupants that are led by one of the operators. The other fourteen returned to the line and hid beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. When the enemy soldiers arrived, the fourteen American soldiers attacked in a method that was so fierce and so quick that they defeated their enemies. They resorted to their weapons, knives and their bare hands. However, Dr. Isaak Weil unleashed the completed Omega in the battlefield at Afghanistan via his last stand, revealing his true ambitions to the world. Under Dr. Isaak Weil's orders, Omega, supported by an army of Golems, to overpower the countless U.S.-led forces and NATO coalition forces. After a long struggle, X and Zero defeated Omega with a Final Strike and Isaak Weil was stopped and apprehended by the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force (on U.S. President Xander Bradley's orders) right before he could combine Omega with the Dark Elf, putting an end to three years of devastating conflict. Epilogue Although Omega managed to survive the final battle, the "Devil Reploid" was sentenced to perpetual exile into deep space within the Forbidden Ark, whereas Dr. Isaak Weil was punished in a similar yet unprecedented manner by the American-NATO coalition government: away from public eyes, the American officials modified Dr. Isaak Weil's old body, turning him into a cyborg encased in regenerative armor. Dr. Isaak Weil's memories were converted into program data so that he would never forget what he had done, and he was banished by the United States government to the Middle East for a high treason, doomed to suffer for eternity in the wastelands of the war. Even though Zero fought bravely in the wars, he feared that his presence would cause history to repeat itself and willingly returned to stasis. X moved on to visit New York City to finally bring peace and stability to the region. All existing records of the Elf Wars and the crimes committed by Dr. Isaak Weil were eventually disposed of in locations such as the Sunken Library in order to protect the reputation of the government of the United Nations Space Alliance. Over time, the people of the world would forget Dr. Isaak Weil and his sin, and X continued to govern the United States until the day he was forced to sacrifice his own body to keep the Dark Elf sealed in Yggdrasil. Other Media Mega Man (Archie Comics) The Elf Wars appear briefly for one page in the 55th issue, as one of Dr. Light's visions of the future, showing X, Zero, Axl, and a Cyber-elf Dr. Light in combat against Omega and a horde of Golems, while a younger Dr. Weil and the Dark Elf watch from a nearby clifftop. Trivia * It was mentioned in the Rockman Zero Collection Timeline that many historians define the end of the Maverick Wars as the period when the number of Mavericks dropped significantly due to X’s use of the Mother Elf. However, there was no definite end to the conflict and this the latter period of the Maverick Wars came to be known as the Elf Wars. * Information in the Rockman Zero Collection Site revealed that X founded the organization of United Nations with Xander Bradley during the Elf Wars to provide protection for the humans, using his reputation to maintain order instead of exercising control by using the Dark Elf. These details were since removed from the site. Gallery Struck_Down_CoDG.jpg Mc5b-storm-over-tokyo.jpg 66294e2e-a58f-47c6-8495-4544f76f758f.png Sin_City_CoDG.jpg Battle_of_Munich.jpg US_soldiers_in_Hong_Kong.jpg Warzone_.jpg INDIA5.jpg 3rd_Battalion,_3rd_Marines_-_RIMPAC_2004.jpg AfghUSpatrolDOD.jpg M82_Sniper.jpg U.S. Army 82nd Airborne North Africa.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Indian Army soldiers move into position while demonstrating a platoon-level ambush to U.S. Army paratroopers during Yudh Abhyas 2013.jpg U.S. Army Pvt. Aaron Wright pulls security on the roof of an Iraqi police station in Haqlaniyah, Anbar province, Iraq, July 13, 2011 110713-A-FO214-762.jpg Flickr - The U.S. Army - Waiting for extraction.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg U.S._Army_M1A2_Abrams_Iraq_2005.jpg FORECON.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Cux1Yq0.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg 170808-M-GE751-039.JPG 1b8549df744cf8d8f594e7ab12332b56.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:21st-century conflicts Category:Elf Wars Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving NATO Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving United Korea Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving China Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Wars involving East Asian Federation Category:Wars involving the United Federation of China Category:Wars involving the Federal Republic of China Category:Wars involving Afghanistan Category:Wars involving Pakistan Category:Wars involving the United Arab Emirates